Drow
Drows Summary Cruel and cunning, Drow are a dark reflection of the Elven race. Also called Dark Elves, they dwell deep underground in elaborate cities shaped from the rock of cyclopean caverns. Drow seldom make themselves known to surface folk, preferring to remain legends while advancing their sinister agendas through proxies and agents. Drow have no love for anyone but themselves, and are adept at manipulating other creatures. While they are not born evil, malignancy is deep-rooted in their culture and society, and nonconformists rarely survive for long. Some stories tell that given the right circumstances, a particularly hateful elf might turn into a Drow, though such a transformation would require a truly heinous individual. Physical Description Drow are similar in stature to humans, but share the slender build and features of elves, including the distinctive long, pointed ears. Their eyes lack pupils and are usually solid white or red. Drow skin ranges from coal black to a dusky purple. Their hair is typically white or silver, though some variation is not unknown. Society Drow society is traditionally class-oriented and matriarchal. Male Drow usually fulfill martial roles, defending the species from external threats, while female Drow assume positions of leadership and authority. Reinforcing these gender roles, one in 20 Drow are born with exceptional abilities and thus considered to be nobility, and the majority of these special Drow are female. Noble houses define drow politics, with each house governed by a noble matriarch and composed of lesser families, business enterprises, and military companies. Drows are a cruel and cunning race that will do anything to complete their sinister agendas. While not necessarily born evil, they tend to not care about anyone else but themselves, even willing to sacrifice family and friends for their own goals. Drow are masters of manipulation, and have a strong sense of superiority over other races. Religion Nexism Standard Racial Traits * Abilit'''y Score Racial Traits: Drow are nimble and manipulative. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2Charisma, and –2 Constitution. * '''Type: Drow are humanoids with the elf subtype. * Size: Drow are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Drow have a base speed of 30 feet. * Weapon Familiarity: Drow are proficient with the hand crossbow, rapier, and shortsword. * Languages: Drow begin play speaking Elven and Undercommon. Drow with high Intelligencescores can choose from the following languages: Abyssal, Aklo, Aquan, Common, Draconic, Drow Sign Language, Gnome, or Goblin. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Defense Racial Traits * Immunities Drow are immune to magic sleepeffects and gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against enchantment spells and effects. * Spell Resistance: Drow possess spell resistance(SR) equal to 6 plus their total number of class levels. Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Keen Senses- Drow gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Magical Racial Traits * Spell-Like Abilities (Su): Drow can cast dancing lights, darkness, and faerie fire, once each per day, using their total character level as caster level. Offense Racial Traits * Poison Use: Drow are skilled in the use of poisons and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves. Senses Racial Traits * Superior Darkvision: Drow have superior darkvision, allowing them to see perfectly in the dark up to 120 feet. Weakness Racial Traits * Light Blindness: As deep underground dwellers naturally, drow suffer from light blindness. Abrupt exposure to any bright light blinds drow for 1 round. On subsequent rounds, they are dazzled as long as they remain in the affected area. Category:Browse Category:Races